


Closing In Closer

by Anyones_Ghost



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, fluffy af tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyones_Ghost/pseuds/Anyones_Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s just a ghost of a smile on the girl’s red lips and Korra loosely considers kissing it away, a thought usually caged, ordered from taking form. Asami’s eyes dance in the glow of the headlights.</p><p>  ‘It started real slow,’ She murmurs, ‘But it built.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing In Closer

It’s through whiskey-tinged breath that the story is told. When they arrived the velvet sky was already pinpricked with stars, the clearing static and lonely, save for the hug of trees and the faint promise of a nighttime breeze. Far below the height of the hill the lights of Republic City winked through the darkness.  As Korra laid the blanket, Asami left the headlights on, the honey glow spilling over the grass, throwing bloated shadows and illuminating the gloom. Fuck the battery, she’d said, she didn’t call herself an engineer for nothing.  


  Now they’re side by side, the cave of the sky wide and dipping and swaying. The half eaten picnic lies abandoned, along with their shoes, in favour of the glass bottle that is fast running dry. The drink spikes warmly against Korra’s throat, hands hot and her fingertips tingling, vision buzzing as she stumbles through her foggy mind to backtrack, to reach the inception of the conversation that now has Asami speaking in secretive, hushed tones. There’s just a ghost of a smile on the girl’s red lips and Korra loosely considers kissing it away, a thought usually caged, ordered from taking form. Asami’s eyes dance in the glow of the headlights.

  ‘It started real slow,’ She murmurs, ‘But it built.’

  Korra watches with round eyes, the trees lean in to listen. Shadows dapple Asami’s throat. Korra clutches the bottle, holds onto something real as the thunder of her heart slowly threatens to drown the words falling from Asami’s perfect mouth. She swallows, familiar heat cutting through, licking her thighs, pressure warming in her stomach as Asami picks apart her own undoing, the stars standing watch above the break of trees.

  Asami’s voice tapers off in a breathy laugh, and Korra pulls her best smile, though a storm is brewing inside her chest, an inarticulate weight bruising from the thought of someone else drawing satisfaction from Asami. She feels the bottle being drawn from her fingers, but she misses the question that couples it. She blinks, eyes bleary.

  ‘I’ve told you mine,’ Asami repeats between long draws of whiskey, ‘Now you tell me yours.’

  Korra stares blankly, panic minute but building as the words take form and meaning. She feels her face heat up. Asami wrinkles her nose, and the nudge of the bottle is cool against Korra’s bare arm.

  ‘Spill.’

  Korra stutters, her mind blank; unable to produce words to couple the clumsy movement of her mouth. Asami watches her, smile dropping a fraction as Korra’s empty silence spreads, before she suddenly freezes, shifts herself up on an elbow. Korra self-consciously follows suit, watching Asami’s eyes carefully, catching the change in them and she knows Asami knows.

  The red lips form a soft o. ‘You’ve never –’

  ‘No.’ Korra cuts her off but it isn’t sharp. It’s matter-of-fact, calmer than she feels, calmer than the steady heat climbing her insides.

  Asami’s eyes soften and Korra drops her gaze, feeling the skin of her neck buzz, certain her face is glowing. Asami doesn’t speak. There’s a pause, the whisper of wind and the far off stirring of branches. Korra hazards a glance and jolts as she finds Asami’s sharp green eyes watching her, a small line etched between her brows and her red mouth pulled in a thoughtful smile. Korra reaches through the tipsy fog for something to say, anything to break the silence, change the topic, anything to stop the boiling sensation of being watched so closely by someone she wishes would –

  ‘Okay.’

  Korra blinks as Asami worries her lip and lets the bottle roll into the grass, eyes flitting away, then back as if finalising a decision. Asami pushes herself up and shuffles closer, closer, moves toward Korra til she’s eye to eye, inches away and Korra struggles not to burst. Asami regards her calmly; the avatar finds her gaze torn between green eyes and close lips. Her heart lurches.

  ‘M’gonna do something,’ Asami murmurs, and Korra can smell her hair, can feel her breath, ‘And if you don’t like it just tell me to stop.’

  Before she can speak, before she can ask or move or even breathe, Korra feels Asami’s lips gently press against hers, the red she’s craved for so long smearing against her mouth and she gasps, stunned as Asami’s hands cup her face. Asami nudges against her, encouraging, and Korra feels heat prick her fingers as they shakily disappear into dark hair. Asami’s tongue flicks against her lips, a request which Korra gladly allows, opening herself to the taste of lipstick and whiskey and something she can’t put her finger on, something undeniably sweet.

  Asami breaks away slowly, and Korra flushes at the sound of her own whine of protest. Asami smiles at her, lipstick smudged; Korra smiles back because she knows she’s wearing it now, too. Asami gently presses Korra down, folds back over her, lips connecting the hot skin of the avatar’s neck, taking in the thrum of a pulse line.

  ‘Remember,’ Asami’s voice is whispery, kind against Korra’s skin, ‘Stop me if you want to.’

  Korra swallows. She feels drunk, for a new and different reason, purer and more concentrated than the buzz drawn from the lost and empty bottle. The sky opens up above them, greeting them as Asami’s mouth moves against her, down her, feathering against her throat, ghosting across the exposed flesh of her stomach, shirt bunched and pushed away. Asami is wholly intoxicating, and Korra feels sweet tension coil, throbbing as careful hands reach the ties of her pants and the green eyes flicker back for consent. Korra hitches herself onto her elbows and watches a moment – takes in the messy hair, the smooth skin, the waiting lips – before nodding and Asami smiles.

  She shivers as Asami draws her clothes away, not with cold but with anticipation, with want, and when the other girl’s lips connect with the soft skin of her inner thigh Korra feels her breath hitch. Asami carves a slow and purposeful trail, green eyes darting to blue to make sure Korra is okay, to make sure she doesn’t miss a beat.

  ‘ _Sami_.’ The avatar’s breath quivers as Asami’s lips brush the juncture of her leg and groin, as her mouth moves forward, moves closer.

  Korra trembles, lets herself drop down, her elbows caving. Instead of watching, she lets herself reach out, lets her hands card through the flow of Asami’s hair as the girl shifts, settles herself between Korra’s legs. She feels Asami’s breath against her and the noise she makes is caught, strangled in her throat as the girl beneath her moves forward, lips and tongue against her and she melts.

  Her nails bite Asami’s scalp as she fists her hair and Korra feels sweat form, on her brow, along the hollow of her throat. She’s given up biting her lip; there’s a taste in her mouth, raw and coppery and warm as Asami sucks her, rolls her tongue against her. The headlights of the car flicker, faltering but not giving up and the sky arcs up above them, Korra’s back arching and her pulse thrumming and Asami’s mouth a blessing, worshiping as the avatar fights the urge to rise, to push against her, struggles against the weight, the delicious pressure that mounts and she moans, open and echoing out to the trees; the instance is crushing, celestial.

  Korra floats, chest heaving as she reminds herself to breathe. Asami draws away lazily, back like a cat’s as she curls up to note the damage. Korra’s hair is feathered against the blanket and her eyes are shut, her lips parted and face glowing, calm; Asami feels something small erupt inside her, and when the other girl opens her eyes it’s like the sun coming up. Asami can’t stop a grin pricking her cheek and Korra smiles back, sheepish and shy as she runs her hands down her face. Asami crawls up alongside her and kisses her, gently, feeling her own breath catch as Korra kisses her back, pausing to tug clothing back into place before they sink into an embrace, Asami’s arms warm, safe, and Korra registering the foreign taste of herself on the other girl’s lips.

  ‘Do you want,’ Korra’s voice catches, she blushes, ‘I mean are you..?’

  Asami presses a kiss to the tip of Korra’s nose, brushes damp hair from her face.

  ‘It’s okay. I’m fine.’

  Korra nods and Asami’s smile sends shivers through her.

  ‘Plenty of time for that some other day.' Asami's eyes widen at her own words and she rushes, 'That is if you – ’

  ‘Yeah,’ Korra cuts in, feels her chest warm as Asami relaxes, ‘Definitely.’

  They watch each other as the headlights flicker again, as a breeze sends branches whispering, as far below them the city glows.

  ‘So, I told you mine,’ And the grin on Asami’s face is wicked, has Korra laughing and covering her face as the other girl tugs her closer, peppers kisses against her temple, ‘Now you tell me yours.’

 

 

 

 


End file.
